Photographers frequently have occasion to rotate the camera from a vertical position to a horizontal position in order to obtain better coverage of the subject matter in a single photograph. Many cameras take photographs which are not square but rather are rectangular with the height of the photograph being smaller than the width of the photograph. With such cameras it is advantageous to hold the camera in its normal horizontal position for taking pictures of most subjects but when the subject needs a vertical format a photographer finds it to be advantageous to rotate the camera to a vertical position so as to use the longer dimensions of the photograph to bring more of the subject matter into the picture being taken. While photographers have no physical problem, rotating the camera from horizontal to vertical with or without flash, other problems arise when the flash is moved to a different position. With the flash on the camera or attached on a standard bracket the angle of the flash changes when the camera is rotated causing harsh shadows. Without this invention the only alternative is to hold the flash steady in one hand while trying to operate the camera with the other hand. This is very difficult even for experienced photographers. The support of this invention eliminates the necessity of trying to handle two pieces of equipment with only two hands and to twist through the contortions of rotating the camera accurately through a right angle when the photographed subject demands it.
It is an object of this invention to provide support for a camera and its flash unit which holds the flash unit in a fixed position while the camera is rotated to either or two positions 90.degree. apart.
It is another object of this invention to provide a light weight camera support which is adaptable to any of various types of cameras and flash units and which permits rotation of the camera without movement of the flash unit. Still other objects of this invention will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.